Diana Vasquez
Diana Vasquez is a female mortal who has become a hunter of Artemis. History Diana Vasquez is a mortal born from Michael Vasquez Diana Vasquez has a bad history. When she was 8 years old, someone tried to r*** her. She went into a shock for a few weeks and decided to go back to school, but the traumatic experience never left her. When she was about 14 years old, she was kidnapped and it's another attempted r*** again, but this time with 6 other men. She managed to escape the holding as she ran towards her house in shock, and she stayed at her house, in shock for a few weeks. After that, she was traumatized for the rest of her life. After 4 months, to her luck, the Hunters of Artemis pass by, and she wanted to become a hunter too, as she would be free of any boy that would attempt to r*** her. She said the words and she becomes officially a hunter. After a few months of becoming a hunter, she was a quick learner and a relentless hunter, capable of taking down any prey she sees. For some reason, she developed what's called a mana core. Artemis saw this and she was impressed. For some reason, she was able to turn invisible, and her bows can become pink and huge. This is weird because her long bows wasn't given by Artemis. Sure her incredible strength may come from the fact that she is a hunter, but it doesn't explain how she can lift one freight cargo weighing 100 tons. This is a mystery for her to discover. While being a hunter, she practices her hand to hand combat skills often and her deadly kicks. Her deadliest form of attack is named: Thai Kick. This form of kick can smash through everything, including large blast doors, as shown when the hunters are going to raid this base in Oklahoma, to cleanse it from monsters inhabiting it. Now she serves Artemis her whole life, and slowly, she leaves pieces of her humanity behind. She is clinging to the last threads of her humanity as she went to quests and stuff, because she rather lose her humanity than her virginity, because virginity and being alive is what she will protect at all costs. Atalanta's Return In this story, she finally understood what Artemis meant by Mana core. She was able to use magic, and that's how she can empower her arrows at will and she can summon other types of spell. But nevertheless, her magic powers is still very low until she can improve it. Appearance Diana Vasquez has a black long hair tied in a ponytail about 80 cm long and silver eyes. She also has large hands, long arm, long legs, toned muscles, broad feet, large body, and she also has an incredibly high power to weight ratio. She usually wore a usual hunter clothes like all Hunters of Artemis wore. She sometimes prefers to use sleeveless shirts because it allows her free movement. She carries about 2 bottles of lotion with her to keep her skin dry enough. Personality Diana Vasquez is initially a scared girl as she experienced something traumatizing when she is at a young age. The second time it happened she became more hardened and dark. At times, she can be sarcastic, and that is when she is relaxing back at camp. She's not interested at all in a relationship, and when it comes to friends, she knew precisely the borderline that separates from friends and relationship. Nevertheless, she is a loyal person, and she is very careful when meeting a person, often didn't trust them until she tested them for at least 100 times before they can gain her trust to make sure she didn't hire or join the bad/dark side. She is particularly cold to those who try to hit her since she has no interest in a relationship. Powers/Abilities *Hyper-Enhanced speed, agility, endurance like all other hunters, but hers is much greater. She is known to run for 100 meters in 5 seconds, even surpassing that of Atalanta. She can even run 100 miles in 4 hours without tiring. She can also swim 600 meters in 2 minutes and 50 seconds. *Hyper-Enhanced strength. She is super strong and is able to smash steel reinforced walls as thick as half a meter. She is known to have lifted one of the cargos in a freight train weighing 400 tons. (her punch can generate a maximum of 12500 Metric Tons per square meter of Force and her kicks can generate a maximum of 14250 Metric Tons per square meter of Force). She can also jump as high as 20 meters. *Eclipse-overcharge: During a TOTAL solar eclipse, when the moon is between the earth and the sun, her abilities are enhanced to infinite amounts. However, this only occurs a few centuries at a time, so it's incredibly rare to get a total solar eclipse. *Accelerated generating factor: She can regenerate the tissues on her body caused by wounds by order of magnitude of 3 times faster. *Invisibility. She can will herself to go invisible. This is a toggle ability, so she can turn it on and off at will. This is a gift from Artemis for completing a challenge. *Her quiver is enchanted, allowing her to store limitless amount of arrows and they're heavy, large and deadly, unlike the bows and arrows of other hunters of Artemis. *She is immune to poison, diseases of all kinds, and also immune to stunning items and drugs/substances that affect her body in anyway. Her body is also immune to healing drugs or substances. *Armored skin. Her skin can resist being shot or stroke at by monsters that are minor. But cannot take major blows as it will pierce into her skin deeper. This is why she wore lightweight shirts and pants that covers her entire body (and it's tight too), carbon nanotube reinforced so it makes it near-impossible for very fast moving sharp projectiles to pierce her skin, much less than flesh. Her skin is also an insulator, meaning that she is incredibly resistant to electric shocks. However, her armored skin is only fully functional when her skin is dry. When her skin is moist or wet, her skin will be less armored. *Hawk Vision. Her vision that reached 20/1 makes her a formidable adversary. She can see targets miles away. *Enhanced Lungs. She can swim around very fast and can hold her breath for about 8 minutes. *Mass blood production: She can produce blood from her bone marrow at a rate of 1.5 pints per day, that is limited to a maximum of 15 pints in her body. *Her reaction time is 0.0001 seconds. *She can process image with her eyes at a rate of 10000 frames per second. *Anaerobic toggle: She can, at will, toggle anaerobic respiration or aerobic respiration. *Accelerated Evolution: This power works overtime, which means that during the course of her lifetime, she evolves more, and the way to do that is exposing her to environments. Over the course of 1000 years, she evolved so much. For example, when she was about 70 years old chronologically, she was hit by an energy ball, causing a crater in her stomach and almost all of her ribs broke. This leads to her armored skin, flesh and bone developed as of today, and it could withstand much more than the energy ball she was hit earlier. With her Mana Core *She can only still use basic magic, such as healing or summoning tiny balls of light. *She can use her magic to force use a magic item intended for someone else. *Her magic gets stronger as time passes. *She can emit electromagnets on her body, controlling plasma materials. This is when she's 960 years old. *More powers will be listed here as she learns them. Weaknesses *Extremely high metabolic rate when she uses her power jumps, power sprints, power punch, power kick, and other hyperhuman abilities, causing her to hunger very fast if she didn't eat enough. *High Humidity. This causes her skin to moisten and lower the effectiveness of her armored skin. Relationships As of now, her relationships is unknown. Fatal Flaw Due to her past experience with IT, she finds it hard to trust anyone. But she learns that she will eventually have to trust to learn how to work together, but still finds it hard to made a bond with someone. Fears Her only fear is failing her mistress, Artemis. She feared it so much that she doesn't have time to dawdle around and do what she says. She is also afraid of Artemis scolding her. Trivia *Her favorite food: Sushi, vegetables, meat. *Her body can hold up to 15 pints of blood. *She needs lots of food everyday in order to survive. *Her skin resistance to electricity is 300 quintillion Ω. Category:Females Category:Hunter of Artemis Category:Original Character